


Did Someone Say Games?

by terryreviews



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: First Time, M/M, Making Love, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: This wasn't about love or affection, but curiosity. Lust was not a common thing for a Q to experience, but if one were to, why not with a charmingly stubborn, moderately attractive (for a human) Star Fleet Captain? Trying to seduce Jean-Luc should prove as fun as it was challenging.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous_Ostrich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ostrich/gifts).



> I'm currently in balance with several dozen fanfictions and I honestly don't know how well I can capture either character but I'm hoping that you guys enjoy.

“Come on Picard, surely you're curious?” Q whispered close to the man's neck and Picard had to resist turning his face to meet his eye.

Q continued, adding a predatory note, “I mean, I can do, or be, anything you want. Foreplay could last hours. And the climaxes.” For affect, Q gave a luxurious moan, “Oh Jean Luc, I'd ruin anyone else for you with how hard and long I'd make you come.” He listened for any change in the mortal's breathing, a hitch in his heart beat, to let him know if anything was affecting his captain. And grinned at the little cough, the stubborn refusal to look at him. Jean Luc would never be so easy after all.

“I'd be gentle.” He added, leaning in so that his breath (he'd made it minty for this outing) could fan across the side of the mortal's neck.

“No thank you.” He could hear the grit of Picard's teeth.

“Why not?” He kept his tone even, pleasant, neutral as he rounded the chair in which Picard sat, placing both hands on the arm rests just as the human rushed to remove his and place them in his lap.

“It would be unprofessional.”

“Yes?”

“And I don't trust you.”

“And there is the crux of the problem Picard. Trust. You don't trust me. You wound me Captain.” Q placed a hand on his heart.

“You've never given me reason to trust you Q. The only time you forced me to admit that I needed you was after you forced us into a confrontation with the Borg that got over a dozen of my crew murdered.”

“I did that for your own good Picard. You needed to understand what was out there and what to expect. And I wasn't always going to be there to save you after all.”

“You just wanted to show off!” Picard felt his anger rising, failing to keep the bite out of his voice. “You could have ended the Borg, saved countless worlds, saved m...” he cleared his throat, “The point is Q, you never do anything for our own good. You do things for your own amusement and cruelty.”

Q took a breath and closed his eyes. Patience had never been one of his virtues, but Picard was one of his favorite little beings, and he did grow to care for him quite a lot. Humans in general actually. For that, he breathed, not rising to the challenge, not rising to the guilt or the anger that was so typical of him in this type of situation. Empathy. He had to remember, patience and empathy. His time as a human had at least taught him that their capabilities were limitless, their flaws many, their emotions frail as their bodies. He could learn to be patient with Picard.

“You know well enough,” he opened his eyes, “that there were reasons I did what I did. Outside of selfishness. Even if I didn't carry out the intent as well as I would have liked.”

Picard refused to back down, “Be that as it may Q, the fact still stands that I cannot trust you. You are reckless, and fickle, prone to games and tantrums. For argument’s sake, let's say you are being sincere.”

“I am.”

“In that you want to have sex with me.”

“I do.”

“For what end Q?”

“A guy can't be curious?”

“I suppose I could understand that. But why me?” Picard steepled his hands in his lap and then added, “Furthermore, I, personally, am not attracted to you.”

Q grinned, “Oh Johnny, you would be. I wouldn't _make_ you find this form attractive understand, I'd make the being inside of it, the things I could do to you, appealing.”

It was almost amusing the startled blink the captain gave, “You'd seduce me?”

“Absolutely. Yes.” Q backed off, standing up right and sitting on the edge of the desk instead. The being was pleased to see Picard at least mull it over for a moment.

“No Q.”

Q tried to keep the whine from bubbling into his voice but couldn't help the smidgen of plea. “Come on, Jean Luc.”

“No! That's my final answer.”

 


	2. Chapter Two: Foot Too Long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q pays Picard a night time visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a wee bit dialogue heavy, and so won't the next chapter be. But I hope you enjoy none the less.

It has been two weeks since Q's lew proposal. A discreet note in his log, and an uncomfortable briefing to Riker, and Picard pushed Q out of his mind.

In his off hours however, it loomed. Curiosity. It hung in his mind like a crooked painting on a wall, a distraction. Q was powerful, and it had been quite a while since Picard indulged in _personal relations_. What would happen if he accepted the being's offer? Was Q being honest in both his reasons and his promises? Could he...rather _would_ he live up to his claims?

"Would Q really..."

"Of course I would!"

"Q!" The name shouted from the opposite side of the bed as Picard struggled to untangle his legs from his sheets. "Lights!" For a moment, everything was washed out as his eyes adjusted. Then, in sharp relief, came Q. The intruder perched upon the night side table, a giddy grin on his face, legs crossed. There was only one thing missing.

"Good evening, Mon Capitaine."

"Q, put some pants on!"

"With an impatient wave of his hand, Q brushed aside the order, "oh pshaw Captain. It's nothing you haven't seen before. Besides," he stood, "I wanted your opinion."

By this point, Picard was entangled and sitting on the bed, running a hand over his forehead, trying to stave off a headache. Deciding it would be easier to humor Q, Picard inhaled and exhaled before meeting Q's eyes again.

"What would you like my opinion on?"

"Ah! No protests? Cooperating? Delightful." With flourish, he raised his leg and planted his foot on the bed. "I wanted to know if you like it." He gestured to below his waist, revealing an obnoxiously long and thick penis.

"What the devil!"

"Don't you mortals like large cock?"

"It is hanging past your knee and is as thick as my arm!"

"Impressive?"

"It's much too large."

Q's eyes flashed and he leaned back a bit, "so you'd prefer something smaller?"

"Any human would." The stake of flesh would impale a person.

"What about _you_ Jean Luc?" Q's voice brimming with enthusiasm.

"What about me?" Picard sighed, almost not believing this conversation was happening.

"What is your preference?"

A rapid succession of snaps, followed by descriptions, altered the member dangling between Q's legs.

"Cut, uncut, thick, thin, long, short.," after a moment of looking into the human's baffled face, "maybe a little hook?"

"I am not interested in helping you choose a penis."

At that, Q damn near pouted, and knelt on the bed _very_ close to Jean Luc.

"Why not? It's for you Jean Luc. I take your preferences seriously," he reflected, looking down at himself then back to Picard, "should I be a woman?"

"No. Q, I never agreed to your proposal. And your presumptuous barging into my quarters while I'm sleeping..."

"Thinking of me more like it."

"..to discuss penis preference is bothersome to say the least."

"Jean Luc, you were taking too long." He whined.

"I had said no."

"But...but you'd just asked for me! And remember, I wanted to seduce you. I can't even try if I don't try to get to know you, ask you questions. And since you're so rarely alone, and it would be disagreeable to my just pulling you out of time, I came when you weren't working and asked for me."

Truthfully, while the being had missed a few steps, Picard was surprised by the level of consideration Q was paying to his actions. As such, it took a second to reply.

"While I appreciate the effort to be considerate, I think there needs to be a discussion. But first, please put on some clothes."


	3. Possible Adjustment?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Picard is becoming a bit more...adjust to the idea of Q and his proposal.

“Just let me get dressed...”

In a second, they were in Picard's ready room with not only Picard fully dressed (Q donning his traditional uniform as well. Giant penis hidden from sight.), but seemingly refreshed. A cup of hot earl gray tea sat on the corner of the desk. Q sat in a much too large arm char, legs draped over one side, head resting against the other. Despite his comfortable pose, the beings seemed to be giving all his attention to Picard.

Taking a breath, Picard picked up the cup of tea. Where to begin?

“Q, while I am _flattered_...”

“As you should be.”

“...by your apparent interest. I do not think that it would be wise for either of us.”

At this, Q slowly adjusted himself to sitting upright and answered calmly, genuinely curious, “why?”

“Well, given our history, I don't trust you fully. I understand and respect that you have made great strides in personal growth which includes empathy. I am more than grateful that you have come to see me more or less as a friend, but interpersonal relationships not only are unprofessional for the captain when it comes to extending a diplomatic relationship with another species, but, and I'm sure you'll be delighted by this, you have your own file that recommends that you are to be treated...carefully. To deny that you have a temper, and the power to back that temper up, would be ridiculous. I am more than willing to be your friend Q, but as to your request for a physical relationship, I'm more or less skeptical.”

Q sighed and leaned back again in his chair, hand on his face as if he were an exasperated teacher with a delinquent student.

“It would just be one time Jean. Just a one time sexcapade. Just to take the edge off so to speak. By this point you should know that I mean you no harm. We're friends right? It's just curiosity Picard. I've been watching you mortals on and off again, traversing to different time lines, interacting with different humans, have been human at one point. I want to understand more. And given most bipedal , sentient, mammals seem to enjoy sex, I want to try. Do you know, that I know, a _lot_ about sex. A lot Jean Luc. And yet I've never had the urge to put it into practice aside from with you?” Q paused, “well you and Janeway but that's a different story for a different time. Point is Jean Luc, I'm curious. And that doesn't happen often for a Q. To be curious. To feel the barest stirrings of...well to put it bluntly...lust. It would be one time Jean Luc, just to try. And I could live up to everything I've promised and would gladly do so for you.”

Jean Luc took a sip of his tea, “I must say, that was very honest and open of you Q. I'm surprised.”

“I've always been honest with you Jean Luc. Vague, bending, but honest.”

“Fair, I suppose." He reflected, almost to himself, looking into his tea, "We are encouraged to make contact and learn about other cultures and peoples." He resumed eye contact, "You do fall under that. You have grown to be a much more compassionate individual. But that doesn't render the bad things suddenly innate you realize. _If_ I were to accept your proposal, I would need time to adjust.”

“And you'd be open to _adjusting?_ ” Was that a tinge of hope boarding on Q's words?

Would he regret giving Q this inch? Probably. “Perhaps.”

Q practically whooped and was instantly next to Picard, holding the man in his arms.

“Q” Picard muffled against his chest, pushing away from the being, “There are things we would need to discuss, regulations that need to be adhered to, and I expect you to adhere to them if you want my cooperation in this...experiment or game, whatever this is.”

"Of course, of course Jean Luc, you and your precious regulations. How could I have forgotten, silly me." He sat down on the edge of the desk after disappearing Picard's half drank tea, "please, make a list for me. What are your rules?"

Picard raised an eyebrow, hardly believing that Q was being so agreeable to him. Yet, he had been seemingly honest with him up to this point.

"Very well," Picard started, "but this still isn't a guarantee you understand. I am making no promises that I will yield to you, but I am willing to consider it."

"Understood. So, what are your rules Picard, tell me."

 

 


	4. Routine Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Beverly has to sign off on inter-species relationships and guess who just happens to have to need an examination?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be a little short, but my plot bunnies have been blocked by writer's block fairies.

"This will be a routine examinations," Beverly refused to look up from her PAD, despite knowing this speech by heart. "The examination is to determine inter species compatibility between a starfleet officer and a non-officer. One human, one unknown. The examinations will include, but is not limited to, taking fluid samples, measurements, running tests for heart and lung performance, as well as scams of internal organ structure. All results will be retained by the over seeing doctor in a permanent file. If the non-starfleet patient wishes to obtain a copy, they are entitled to do so. The results of both parties examinations will be shared between the perspective relationship individuals and the physician. If you understand and consent to these terms, please sign this statement."

"This must be killing you." Q grinned at the way Beverly Crusher was avoiding his eyes, the angry scrunch of her eyebrows. "To not only have to do this, but to be aware of who this is for. How uncomfortable are you to know that your captain and friend is contemplating sex with _me_. Oh I can practically see your blood pressure rising." Q used the pen and signed the bottom line.

Beverly, instead of responding, put her pad on a table and retrieved several objects from the cubicles of the station. Only when she walked back to where Q was sitting on the examination bed did she speak, "It is not my place to judge any of my patient's personal choices. I am merely here to ensure that both parties will be safe for each other medically speaking." She finally met his eyes as she set aside her tools on the bed's small tray table and sprayed her hands with the sanitize.

"I assure you that in this form I am 100% human male with the healthiest body you have ever seen." Q pondered for a moment as he watched her pick up a device.

"I'll be taking some of your blood. Please hold out your arm." Q did as he was told and truthfully Beverly was shocked by his compliance. Which  made her all the more suspicious. If Picard had not come to her in private to discuss this, calmly pleading with her to try to understand the opportunity this could afford them and reminder her of how long they'd been friend and how he would never purposefully put them in danger, she may have out right refused to give the examination with the justification of Q's record being against him.

For the better part of a half hour, the examination occurred in near silence with Beverly maintain her professionalism by requesting Q breathe, or hold out an arm, or let her take his temperature here and there, but nothing else no matter how he criticized her abilities as a doctor, or hinted at how he intended to _take_ her captain and friend to _places he'd never been_.

 

"Examination completed. You may put on your normal clothes." She expected a snap, a flash, and Q would be in his uniform. However, after the first two, Q was out of his sick bay gown and completely naked.

"Actually doc I have a few questions."

Beverly met his eyes head on, refusing to be caught off guard by his sudden state of undress.

"Alright. What are your questions Q?"

"Sexually speaking, when a man and another man engage in intimacy they typically use their penises yes? So what would be an appropriate shape and size to achieve the most pleasurable experience while maintaining safety? I tried asking Picard his preferences but unfortunately he wasn't very cooperative to the idea. So my dear Doctor Crusher," He stood up and placed a leg on the table, "I would like your honest opinion."


	5. Breathe Beverly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief, but Beverly and Picard have a discussion after Q's exam.

Beverly breathed as the lift shot up to the bridge. Her fists clenched, nails biting into her palm. The door finally opened and she had to resist marching toward the captain's chair in favor of stepping calmly towards the captain's chair. Picard had been listening to some report or other from Data, and started when confronted with Beverly's clear aggitation.

"Captain, may I speak with you?" She kept her voice even.

 

"An hour."

"Beverly," Picard began before being interrupted.

"He had me sit there and go over curve, color, girth, and length of his penis to, as he put it, 'make it as aesthetically and physically pleasing as your lumpen human sex organs could be'."

Picard ran a hand over his face, "he subjected me to a similar inquiry last night. Part of what prompted me to seek your help."

"Medically speaking, I had to at least ensure he wouldn't impale you. But really Jean-Luc, Q? Of all the insufferable beings?"

Picard slowly sank into his  and gestured for Beverly to take the one across from him. When she was seated and giving him full attention, teetering on impatience, "Beverly, I cannot fully explain why I'm even entertaining the idea myself. But," he gathered his thoughts for a moment, "he seemed earnest and honest in his intent. He is a powerful ally, and I admit curiosity and a willingness to learn about him, his kind, and cross a bridge that could bring us together. If this type of interaction could potentially aid in that, then I consider it a worthwhile pursuit."

"Do you truely _want_ Q? Or are you doing this to gain an ally?"

Picard mused, "He is brash, cruel at times, but can be compassionate and has admitted to liking humanity, seeing us more and more as a worthwhile species. In my personal thoughts, I hesitate to say there is a _want_ where Q is concerned. Despite what he may have told you, nothing is set in stone. I told him as such. We are merely entertaining the possibility we could try something more. The most I can say is that I am curious."


	6. Talk!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Picard wants to do is talk.

“See! I'm in the peak of health and perfectly safe for you to have sex with!”

“Q, please keep your voice down.”

“Oh yes, sorry mon capitane. I shall endevour to be more discreet. Now, where shall we begin?” In a blink they went from Sick Bay where he was instructed to wait for Picard after his examination, to the more cozy quarters of a prince on a distant, Earth like planet, the Federation had yet to reach but where Q had spent some time as a rather, if he did say so himself, benevolent god who helped these people move from mud and caves to the now lavish palace they were standing it.

“Q!”

“Much nicer than your drab little quarters don't you think? A glass ceiling looking into the cosmos, a soothing fountain in the middle of the room, a rather large, four poster bed, complete with canopy and a mountain of pillows. The very pinnacle of luxury. Only the best for you Jean Luc.” It was the quiet sincerity of that final line that made Picard reel in his frustration.

“Q, don't you think this is moving a little too quickly? And perhaps you are behaving rather presumptuously?”

At that Q scrunched his face into confusion, “I don't understand.”

“I never promised, if you recall, to instantly hop into a stranger's bed and sully the sheets with you simply because you agreed to go along with my rules.”

“Sully the sheets,” Q leaned in, “I like that. Go on.”

“Q,” Picard softened his voice, “I agreed only to entertain the idea for now. To give you a chance to prove that you are trustworthy, and sincere. To see how well you respect me. Thus far you are doing fairly well with complying with Star Fleet regulations. But you were rather lude with Dr.Crusher.”

“That woman,” Q huffed and turned away, crossing his arms, “she gets on my nerves. I only wanted to rile her up a little is all. Nothing harmful.”

Picard smiled a little while Q's back was turned, “Be that as it may Q, perhaps it didn't need to involve you go over how you were going to  _do things_ to me, or have her pick a penis for you over the course of an hour.”

“It was funny to see her squirm.” He sighed, “but I understand, I've embarrassed you.” He turned around.

“Only a little. I tend to not discuss my personal affairs with my crew, or friends. I like to keep them private.”

“Well...then it'll just be your's and my dirty little secret.”

“Thank you.”  
“And Dr.Crusher.”

“Q,” Picard warned.

“Right, right. Well, since we are here,” Q waggled his eyebrows.

“No Q.”

“How about a kiss?”

“No. I don't think you've earned that.”

“Oh Jean Luc, you drive me to frustration.” Though rather than sounding heated, he sounded fond, almost loving.

“I could say the same about you.” It was in this moment he chose to look up and see the sparkling stars and nebula through the glass ceiling. “I admit however,” he took a look around the room. Brilliant marble flooring, red curtained bed, unnaturally blue water bubbling from a simple metal fountain from the center of the floor, “it is a rather beautiful room. Where are we?”

“A nice Earth like planet about 2 years from discovery by the Federation. The inhabitants are the Fael. They are a wonderful, fun species of humanoids that like to party. They actually have addressed the same issues of poverty and starvation as your people did, but without the war. They have a royal family and this happens to be the prince's quarters.”

“Wouldn't he mind that we appeared in his room. Especially if we did what you were hoping?”

“Not at all, he would have wanted to join.”

At the idea of a complete stranger entering an already complex relationship, Picard shook his head.

“I don't think that I could deal with that. You are more than enough to be an army of people.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere Jean Luc,” Q's voice took on a lower quality and he began to lean into Picard again. Q noted how, this time, Picard didn't instantly pull away. “I know you said no for right now, but...do you think soon I could kiss you?”

Q wasn't demanding, didn't plead or beg or whine at Picard's refusal. That was rather...refreshing. “Perhaps soon. After we are back on my ship and after we spend more time together. You know I do not like being transported at will.”

“Ah, yes, I'm so sorry. I should have asked. I got ahead of myself. It won't happen again.”

With a snap they were back in Picard's quarters.

“Thank you.”

“Yes. No problem. Now, what would you like to do. Just name it Jean Luc, anything you'd like, anywhere you'd like to go. I am at your disposal!”

“Anything I'd like?”

“Absolutely.”

“How about we sit and talk for a while?”

Q's jaw practically dropped, “Talk? You want to just...talk? I could take you anywhere, do anything you ask, and you don't want to just....use that?”

“Well Q, firstly, we're meant to be _friends_ or at least try to be. Friends don't take advantage of friends. I wouldn't want to grow complacent on your abilities let alone you grow weary of granting requests like some genie in a bottle. I treat you with respect and in turn you give that to me. And if you truly want to give me what I ask for, right now, all I would like is a little bit of your time, to understand you as an individual.”

“I love these speeches of your's Jean Luc. And I am so touched you want to get to know me!” Q raised his fingers, paused, and lowered them unsnapped, “where would you like to talk?”

“We can do so here. There are some chairs and table. I'll get some tea and I'm sure there are some snacks you could whip up.”

“Ah, there are some delightful cheeses and crackers from that planet we were just on. Do you like fish? Such delicious fish made with seasonings that are so savvory.”

“Whatever you would like Q, I'm sure it'll be delicious.” Picard offered a smile as he went to the replicator for his tea.

“Of course!”

 

 


	7. A Kind Gesture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q wants to show Picard some of his kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it has taken a long time for me to get back into writing this, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Truth be told, Q didn't like to think. Not too deeply in any case. Especially about himself. That led to an uncomfortable journey of self reflection and questioning the purpose of existing when life was just that...existing.

 

For Picard, however, he could muscle through. Slowing time down and focus on how far they had come together and how he actually  _wanted_ to answer the mortal's probing 'get to know you' questions.

 

“I am uncertain how it works in your dimension, but I've come to understand there are no children? At least, not many. Do the Q procreate?”

 

Q shifted in his seat, “there is at least one. Mine. Q do not procreate. When we came into existence, it was as incorporeal, sentient, Q. We were always a specific number. Only in resent times has that changed. Not through procreation unfortunately.”

 

Thankfully, Picard seemed to pick up on Q's discomfort and didn't press.

 

“What was it like? Coming into existence?” Picard took a bite out of the fish that was provided. It was cut into little fillets, all with strange, savory seasonings giving the delicious flavor Q had promised.

 

Q shrugged, “it was so long ago that I've all but forgotten what spontaneous existence feels like. I imagine it is quite the same for you. You aren't aware of yourself, have no memories of your formative years, and then suddenly you are you. The most I recall is a sort of,” he paused before using his hands to gesture, “stretching. The tug and pull of my energy across an expanse of space. No words, just a sense of self. Everything was so infinite and raw. Hottest hots, coldest colds. All matter in chemical states bubbling, colliding.”

 

“Most of what I recall at a young age is sitting at the kitchen table in the morning and eating a breakfast cooked by my mother,” Picard took another bite, “did the continuum have a shape?”

 

Q gave a “so-so” gestured, “it had something. Not a defined something, it kept bleeding into other parts. Over time we pushed it into place.”

 

“Space is very easily bent by you?”

 

“Well, several of us actually had to do the heavy lifting,” Q reached down and took up one of the crackers, smeared with a creamy cheese that came from a mamal on the Fael's planet known as a Ze, and enjoyed shoving the whole thing into his mouth. He didn't often eat, but when he chose to indulge, he indulged in delectable tastes.

 

“What defined you as Q back then?”

 

“Hmm,” that was an interesting question and Q had to lean back in his chair and mull it over as he chewed and swallowed. “I suppose it started like any other culture and developed over time. And, as with any person who is living in a culture, you aren't concious of it, nor when it starts to change. We started out as nameless. Very similar to one another. We grouped together in the void and watched as, over time, other things, and even later, beings began to form.” Q closed his eyes and reflected on the first time he watched a planet form. The molten core being built upon layer by layer, swirling around and around a massive star. Soundless, but beautiful.

 

“And these beings fascinated you?”

 

“Naturally. They did things we never did. Eat, sleep, fu...make love. Not that we understood exactly what it is all of these creatures were doing, let alone what we were doing. We still hadn't formed names. But we had time. We could watch. And in watching, we eventually started learning about ourselves, what we could do.”

 

“What did you do with that knowledge?” Picard finished the last fillet of is meal and placed his fork down.

 

“We were young, and foolish. We basically tried to learn and help. Unfortunately, we, with all our powers, are not all knowing. We didn't understand everything we did. Eventually this led to a no interference rule once we actually were Q.”

 

Picard gave a smirk over the rim of his cup, “a rule that you frequently broke no doubt.”

 

“You know me so well.”

 

“So you started out as kind,” it was not a question. More of a blunt, stunned statement that was delivered as gently as Picard could muster.

 

“I can still be kind.”

 

“You've killed for pleasure or to prove a point.” It wasn't harsh, but there was a glint of mistrust in his dear captain's eyes.

 

“For reasons that, I admit, I could have found a way to be kinder about.” Q gave a moment to think and raised his hand and snapped.

 

“Q?” Picard looked around his room, “what did you do?” He tried not to seem too worried as he looked into the grinning being's face. Suddenly, his com link went off and with a rushed tap he said, “Picard here.”

 

“Captain, there are 15 crew members that suddenly appeared on the bridge,” Riker said, and Picard narrowed his eyes at Q who'd taken to looking somewhat smug.

 

“Are they alright?”

 

“Yes sir. Especially since these were the 15 crew that had died a few years ago when we first met the Borg.”

 

Picard stared wide eyed at Q, who was now occupying himself with a morsel of his own fish.

 

“I didn't want that to continue tainting our relationship.” He answered without looking up from his task. Human hands, always more clumsy than needed.

 

“Thank you.” It should have disturbed him that their lives were so easily manipulated by this 'man', but the fact that people he had been responsible for, were all going to be returned to their families, over shadowed this fear.

“Don't mention it.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is difficult finding places for 15 revived people several years after their deaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while and I promise you I have not abandoned this story, I am merely having a lot of difficulty in figuring out the tone in which I wanted to explore their dynamic. I honestly had the intentions of making this story shorter, smuttier, and simple, and yet I find myself entangled in the complex nuances of Picard and Q's relationship and personalities. I hope you can forgive me for the lulls in updating, but I promise that I am doing my best.

While the gesture was greatly appreciated and showed Q's willingness to please and fix broken aspects in their relationship, the logistics of actually fitting in 15 newly revived people back into their lives after years had passed was proving to be much more difficult than anticipated.

 

All of them were unaware that they had even died, barely recalling the events before they'd disappeared before re-appearing on the bridge. Some were easily adjusted, others found themselves in deep states of shock, others were in deep depression realizing that their lives had moved on without them while spouses remarried, had children, or their own children had grown over the years. It was going to be difficult.

 

Picard himself had to meet with several of these people and look into their confused, angry, eyes as he, calmly, explained the situation as best as he could and presented them with several offers. One of which was to be dropped off at the nearest base where they could decide from there what further actions they wished to take. At one point, one woman burst into tears and Picard was more than grateful that Troi was at his side to help soothe her. Troi, though she was a professional and very skilled, also felt the pangs of empathy and the lack of usefulness in light of these individuals' unique position. It took a lot of gently delivered words and occasional full bodied hugs to at least convince some to calm down.

 

Needless to say it was a stressful series of days. Q had promptly disappeared after his, for lack of a better term, gift, and left Picard even more uncertain of what he could, or should, do in regards to the being. These people had died because of his arrogance and Q's, and now because of Q many of them were left suffering inside. Despite Q's non-violent intentions with him, how would it be to give in to his request and let the being take him? How would that appear to the crew should they be made aware?

 

With a throbbing in his temples, Picard finally managed to turn into bed and attempt to get some rest while his mind rattled off the chaos of Q.

 


	9. Such a Martyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martyr Picard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm not abandoning this story. I just have things going on and a lot of time management issues.

Q wanted to kick something. He wanted to cause tidal waves and bring moons crashing down the planets they orbited. He wanted destruction and debauchery. Instead, he paced Picard's bedroom, trying to understand the mortal's change in heart.

"Why?" He kept his voice clear and calm, despite the pangs of anger and hurt that threatened to creep in, "we were making progress. Getting to know each other and all that. What's changed?"

Picard's silence was even more frustrating. Q felt patronized as if Picard were a patient parent waiting for their child to finish throwing a tantrum before pulling them away unrewarded.

"Fifteen lives. Insignificant to you, but vastly important to them and those around them." He took a moment to reflect, pressing a finger to his lip before continuing, "as I have said, I am open to learning more about you, being your friend, but _more_ would seem like a slap in their collective faces."

"You are allowed to do things for _yourself_ Jean Luc."

Picard offered a small smile, "not in my position Q."

Q threw his hands up and said, "oh such a martyr! Well...I'm not giving up on this Picard!" And with a snap, the human was alone.


	10. Dude Looks Like a Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that this is a bit rougher, and I initially wanted to play it for more humor, but I needed to deal with what I established in the previous chapter.

It had been an entire month without a peep from Q and Picard wasn't sure whether he should be concerned or relieved, given Q's fickle nature. He could be plotting some great “game” or he could be sulking but return as if nothing had happened. It was a matter of waiting it out.

 

Aside from the lingering concern over Q, work had its ups and downs. Difficult meetings that fueled headaches and sleepless nights, a few technical problems that delayed the ship for several days, and a rescue mission that, while successful, was delicate and taxing. Picard himself had to deligate or participate personality and the non-stop influx of business after a longer stint of calm overwhelmed him a bit.

 

Needless to say, after a particularly long day, he was looking forward to a cup of tea in the quiet of his cabin and a good long nap.

 

The door opened and he ordered the lights on a dim setting. Shucking his clothes for his night clothes, he went to the replicator, got a cup of tea and went to lay in bed. He let the warm liquid sooth him as he reclined on his pillows, feeling his eye lids begin to droop. No one would need him for the next 9 hours, Riker had the bridge and it had been smooth sailing for some time, no hostiles in the area.

 

He finished his tea and settled into bed, turning the lights fully down, enjoying the light 'hum' of the ship that one typically notices in its absence.

 

After five minutes, a voice, sultry, and alluring said, “good evening mon capitaine!”

 

Even in the dark Picard knew who it was. Yet something was off in the timber. Despite the start the sudden voice gave, he regrouped quickly and let out a tired sigh. The evening was going so well.

 

Sitting up, he let out a begrudging, “lights.”

 

Slowly, a figure came into focus. A female figure.

 

“Who are you?” he knew, but the shock of this voluptuous woman in place of the form he expected, gave him pause.

 

“Oh Jonny, I think you know,” the woman flipped her long, wavy brown hair so that it came over one of her shoulders, exposing one bare breast. Large, perky, with dusty pink nipples. And just like with Q's penis, Picard avoided glancing at the bosom presented to him. At least they weren't inhumanly massive.

 

“Q, what is the meaning of this? And why, once again, are you naked.”

 

“Well,” Q pouted her lips, batted her eyelashes, “I told you I wasn't going to give up on this Picard. And so...” she jumped up from the edge of the bed to land more towards the center, kneeling, bending at the waist a fraction so that her well sculpted face was nearer to the human's, “I decided to play to you weakness.”

 

“Weakness?”

 

“Women. We've been over this Picard. If I had realized how much you liked women, I would have come to you as one in the first place. And,” she inched closer, “despite your claims that my male body wasn't part of your...reluctance...I thought that a make over might make you warm up to me.”

To be frank, Q's female body was quite attractive. Tall, athletic, smart features, long hair.

 

“I can tell you like it,” Q husked, and began to crawl, closing the distance between her and Picard.

 

“Q,” Picard warned, “I've already said that...”

 

“Yes, yes, I know Picard,” her face scrunched with frustration, “you'd feel guilty being with me, even for _one night_ , because of the whole,” she mumbled the next part, “killing your crew thing and then bringing them back to life,” and took a breath, “but, my dear, they don't have to know.”

 

Without letting Picard respond, Q flung a leg over Picard so that she was straddling him and leaning forward so that her breast were closer to his face. If he just moved forward, he could touch the nipple with his lips.

 

“Jean Luc,” Q brought her hand up to cup his cheek, an surprising tender gesture, “just _one_ night. I'll be gentle, it'll be good,” her voice was low, sensual, coaxing and Picard couldn't help the hitch in his breath.

 

It had been ages, and the pleasures offered were tempting. And Q's earnest, honest, and eager attempts at gaining his favor were both flattering and stirred some empathy in him in light of Q's sincerity. Be that as it may, he still harbored doubts about the entire affair. Their last parting was not favorable, Q constantly (though he tried to learn to do better) crossed boundaries, and was pushy.

 

“Q, we can't. Not tonight.”

 

“Why?” Q hated how pathetic it sounded, she'd been asking this more and more often in Picard's presence and she wanted to shake him, wanted to slap him, push out his resistance. He wanted Q, Q could see it. And now, with a warm, welcoming, female body, his interest was peaked further.

 

“Firstly, I think that you're changing your form to suit _me_ rather than yourself. Do you like this body?”

 

Q looked down at herself. She crafted this body, just as she had crafted her male body. It wasn't the same and she wasn't overly fond of the large breasts, but it wasn't something that repulsed her. She was in a mortal frame, and it was limiting regardless of the genitals between their legs.

 

“I'm fairly indifferent. When I chose the male body, I...just did. I like having a deeper voice though,” and he liked the penis well enough. It was all confining and mortal to Q anyway.

 

“Alright, but even still, the appearing in my quarters, in the middle of the night, naked again, trying to get me to have sex with you is pushy.”

 

“I'm trying to seduce you! How else am I suppose to do that if I don't show you what you get if you accept?”

 

“By following my rules and we build up a relationship based on respect and trust, eventually I might be interested in your offer.”

 

“But you rejected me out of a sense of duty and guilt. I set it right and I'm _still_ wrong.”

 

Q flung herself off of Picard and rolled off the bed onto her feet, running a hand through her hair and kept her back towards the man. If Picard didn't know any better, he'd say that Q was pouting.

 

“Q,” Picard tried to sound easy and gentle, “it isn't easy. And I wish I could make you understand my position. If you had a whole crew beneath you,”

 

“I'd rather you beneath me.”

 

Picard ignored that, “that you were responsible for, you would understand the sense of responsibility and duty that comes with this. I volunteered for this, I worked for this. And to have a sexual relationship with a being that has been shown to be _unpleasant_ to say the least, would come across as insensitive to their experiences and their concerns. We have gone over this before, and while we were starting to make progress in the direction you wanted, I'm not certain it would be wise to progress.”

 

“Fuck being wise,” Q bit out, “just tell me what I can do, and I will do it. I'll not appear randomly in your room, we can talk all you want, I won't hurt anything, I'll go back to my male body since you're so used to it and I have a much better grasp on preferable penises, what can I do.”

 

Picard was genuinely startled by Q's outburst and climbed out of bed. He ran a hand over his face and breathed. This series of interactions were nothing more than a circle. Progress, intrigued, followed by regression and mistrust. And judging by this reaction in Q, it actually seemed to...hurt her feelings. And Picard braced, he was going to commit to a course.

 

“Q, look at me.”

 

Instantly, though her face was scrunched with frustration and sadness, she turned around. Arms crossed just under her bosom. A deliberate move on Q's part, Picard was sure.

 

“We can't keep going on this track. You're right, we were making progress but I also am right that this isn't easy and there are genuine reasons why this would be difficult. You don't fully comprehend boundaries, though you are trying, you struggle with the nuances of human interaction and emotion, and there is my own reluctance. However,” he walked over to where Q was, and placed a hand on her shoulder, “we can try again.”

 

“What about your crew?”

 

“This is why discretion is important.”

 

“So,” a slow smile started to light up Q's face, “a secret?”

 

“Not entirely, but in a way.”

 

“So,” she quirked an eyebrow, “we're good?”

 

“Yes Q, we're good.”

 

Suddenly she was pressed against him, breasts mashed against his chest, arms around his neck, and plump lips against his in a sloppy, wet, rough, kiss.

 

After a moment, she yanked away with a big breath and said with unparallelled giddiness, “oh Jean Luc, my captain, thank you for putting your faith back in me. I'll do better! I promise!”

 

Picard reeled from the kiss, as brief as it was, and the very naked body against his with no blanket to block it, and took a moment before he took Q's hands in his own and said, “good. Perhaps you should start by dressing yourself.”

 

“Ah, very well,” a quick snap and Q was dressed in a skimpy night gown that had a low cut neckline and high hemline, but otherwise covered all bits.

 

“Now, we can discuss this tomorrow, but I was turning in before your visit.”

 

“Ah, I disrupted your beauty sleep, go, go on, lay down. I shan't disrupt you.”

 

With a squeeze to Q's hands, Picard let go and proceeded to climb back into bed. He was just about to turn out the lights when he caught sight of Q, coyly twirling their hair in her fingers, looking down as if coy.

 

“Q?”

 

“I was just thinking...I don't have anywhere to be and your bed looks quite comfortable.”

 

Picard had to smile at that, “would you like to join me Q?”

 

In a flash, Q was under the covers, her head pressed against Picard's chest, arm thrown around his middle, hair tickling his neck and under his chin.

 

“Thought you would never ask!” Q nuzzled in and settled. They didn't really need to sleep, but sometimes when eternity wore on, it was nice to just...stop for a while. Besides, Jonny looked so good all snuggled in and it _was_ comfortable.

 

 

 

 


End file.
